five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights as Them:The FNAF Strategy Game
FNAT:TFSG is a FNAF fangame created by Shadowboy192. Plot You play as the animatronics and they have to kill the security guard, each of the animatronics play slightly different from the others. Gameplay Each animatronic has a charge meter that loads over time, some of them load faster than the others, when complete you can make them move. When one of the animatronics gets closer to The Office the security guard will watch them more often. If you don't kill the security guard until 6 AM you will get a Game Over. Animatronics Bonnie His charge meter loads faster than the others. When you make him move he goes to a random location in the pizzaria, if the area he is in is close to another one, Bonnie has a 40% more chance to move to that area. If he gets caught in the camera his meter will stop charging. When he is seen in the blind spot with the door light the security guard has 7–10 seconds to close it or even less in higher difficulties, if the door isn't closed he will have another charge meter that will drain rather fast, when its fully drained the door will be jamed and he will kill the security guard if he puts the camera on. If the door is closed when Bonnie is in the blind spot, he will have another meter that drains over time, for Bonnie it drains really fast, when it's fully drained he will return to the Show Stage. Chica Her charge meter loads slower than Bonnie's. When her meter is completed and you move her, she will go more often closer to The Office than Bonnie but she still has a chance of going to a random area. When she is caught in the cameras her meter will not charge. Like Bonnie, when Chica is in the blind spot another meter will appear and when fully drained the door will jam and Chica will kill the security guard when he uses the camera again. If the door is closed another meter will appear, when fully drained she will return to the Show Stage, but hers drains slower than Bonnie's. Freddy His charge meter loads slower than any other character in the game, but when complete he will go after a set path like Chica but he doesn't have a chance of going to a random area. When he is really close to The Office instead of going to a blind spot he will directly sneak in there and then kill the security guard, whoever he will not enter if the door is closed. When he is really close and the security guard finds him in the camera, the door will most likely be closed after a few seconds. Foxy His meter doesn't charge by itself, you have to click his icon to make it charge, having to do charge it completely three times for him to act. When the security guard checks him in the cameras his meter will start to drain. If you just charge him and don't move the other animatronics, the security guard will check him more often and in harder difficulties constantly, so keep it balanced. When his meter is completely charged three times he will run to The Office. If the door is open he will instantly kill the security guard, if it's closed he will drain a bit of power. The Security Guard They are the main antagonists of the game. There are several security guards every night(even though the game has "Five Nights" in the title it has multiple levels, 20 in the main game to be exact) and their A.I increases after each night. Like in the original game they have a power limit and when it is fully drained Freddy will kill them after some time. Like in the original game using cameras, lights, doors or doing absolutely nothing will drain their power. They can also be controlled by a second player in the multiplayer mode. Golden Freddy Like the other animatronics he has a charge meter but it will be in the top of the screen and will load when the security guard checks the camera, though it's difficult to get it complete, so he will rarely appear. When his charge meter is complete you can make a poster of him appear in one of the cameras, if the security guard checks the poster Golden Freddy will appear in The Office. When he is in The Office he will make hallucinations appear, making the security guard less focused in the other animatronics. If the security guard doesn't put the monitor on, Golden Freddy will kill him. Extra Modes Multiplayer You can play with friend, you or him can choose to be either the security guard or the animatronics. Survival You will play through infinite levels with the security guard's A.I becoming more vicious every level. Winning certain amounts of levels will give you stars. Trivia * This game was based on an actual FNAF fangame called "Five Nights with Us". Category:Games